Story:Star Trek: The New Generation/Season 1
Episodes 1.01 - Year is 2380 the is assigned to patrol the Cardassian Border to make sure the Cardassians aren't planning anything funny or to invade,the Federation anytime soon, but when the Romulan Star Empire Can't shake the Treaty of Algeron being broken by Starfleet they've threaten War. 1.02 - While on route to Earth, the is sucked into across a Time portal to 200 years into the past where the Federation is on the verge of War with the Romulan Star Empire, an unknown vessel called under the Command of Captain Jonathan Archer as the two COs work together to figure out how to fix the problem. A Xindi ship shows up and its up to the two ships to team up and fight the Suclon ship before it can get information about both Earths and conquer them both. 1.03 -The comes in orbit around the homeworld of the Frazi an Alien Race that Captain Jonathan Archer met in 2151, and want to sign them into the Federation but when a Rebel group attacks the Away Team. And disables Commander Martin and he's treated by Doctor Fitzgerald and he sees people from his past that were killed and his Heart is being threaten by it can he come to terms at what happened or will his guilt kill him. 1.04 - While is getting upgraded at Earth Space Dock, Captain Tyson and his stepdaughter Y'Cari are onboard a runabout on course to her old home on Free Haven to pay tribute to her family and friends. while en route, they encounter a Romulan Warship and has to find a place to hide till the Enterprise comes and finds them with the runabout disabled no warp or impulse drive, shields are at 14%, weapons are down and life support is failing. Will the two survive long enough for Deutschland to find them or will they be buried? 1.05 - While on Recon in the Gamma Quadrant, the takes major damage during a battle with a single Jem'hadar Warship. Before the Jem'hadar Warship was destroyed, it fired off a Subspace torpedo that nearly causes Deutschland's warp core to breach after the battle. Capt. Taylor takes the ship on a mission to search for the lost cache of weapons that the Archein are searching for to destroy the Federation. 1.06 - Michael Thoreau - a surgically-altered and widely disgraced Klingon archaeologist. One fallen out of favor with the Klingon High Council, surfaces in Cardassian space searching for ammunition dumps & other breadcrumbs to explain why the Klingons, among other races, steer clear of this patch of space ever since all of them became warp-capable. Everyone from the Cardassian Union, Klingon Empire, Romulan Star Empire, Tzenkethi, Ferengi & Department of Temporal Investigations has a bounty on him. ''Cast'' Main Cast *Zac Efron as Captain John Tyson *Vanessa Ann Hudgens as Commander Sarah Mitchell *Shannon Fill as Lieutenant Sito Jaxa *Selena Gomez as Lieutenant Michelle Robinson *Will Wheaton as Lieutenant Commander Wesley Crusher *Pamela Winslow as Lieutenant Jennifer McKnight * Larisa Oleynik as Ensign Rachel Tyson *Alyssa Hannigan as Lieutenant Kadan Loftus *Chris Pine as Doctor Ethan Samuels Guest Stars Category:Star Trek: The New Generation